jr_paternoster_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Jr. Paternoster Gang
The Jr. Paternoster Gang is a club created by Twister Von Schweetz, the younger sister of Vanellope. The club is meant for any kind of creature: human, animal, or robot. Members Twister Von Schweetz Vanellope's 8-year-old sister and the leader of the club. Max The son of Norman & Caroline and the younger brother of May. Bonnie The younger sister of Clemont and the daughter of Meyer. Molly Hale The daughter of Spencer Hale and an unnamed mother. Tory Lund The son of Professor Lund. Audrey & Kathryn The younger twin sisters of Rafe and the daughters of an unnamed mother. Maizie The granddaughter of Kurt and the daughter of an unnamed father. Harper & Sarah The younger twin sisters of Lana and the daughters of an unnamed mother. Mimo The younger sister of Kiawe and the daughter of Rango and Sima. Paige The daughter of Nurse Joy and the younger sister of Marnie. Takeru "TK" Takashi & Patamon The son of Hiroaki and Nancy and the younger brother of Matt. He is the 8-year-old human partner of Patamon who is also part of the club. Kari Kamiya & Gatomon The daughter of Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya and the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She is the 8-year-old human partner of Gatomon who is also part of the club. Uran Astro's younger sister, an 7-year-old robot. Cody Hida & Armadillomon The son of Hiroaki and Fumiko Hida. He is the 9-year-old human partner of Armadillomon who is also part of the club. Izzy Izumi & Tentomon The son of adoptive parents. He is the 9-year-old human partner of Tentomon who is also part of the club. Suzie Wong & Lopmon The daughter of Janyu and Mayumi Wong and the youngest sister of Rinchei, Jaarin, and Henry Wong. Suzie is the 7-year-old human partner of Lopmon who is also part of the club. Tommy Himi The son of Mr. and Mrs. Himi and the younger brother of an older brother. Rin The 8-year-old daughter of unnamed deceased parents and the sister of three unnamed brothers. Rin is a close friend of Kari Kamiya. Satsuki The daughter of unnamed deceased parents and the younger sister of an unnamed deceased older brother. Shippo A 6-year-old fox demon who lost his parents. Boo Boo is a 4-year-old human girl. Agnes Agnes is a 4-year-old girl. She is the younger sister of Margo and Edith. Anna Pronounced Ah-Na. The young princess of Arendelle, a 4-year-old girl. She is the younger sister of Elsa. Esme An 4-year-old orphan. Bonnie Anderson The 4-year-old daughter of Mrs. Anderson. She is an only child in her family. Roshan The youngest member of the team, an Neanderthal baby. Spot A 4-year-old orphan. Penny An 8-year-old girl, the love interest of Sherman and the daughter and only child of Paul and Patty Peterson. Penny A 7-year-old orphan who is a damsel in distress before she was rescued by Bianca and Bernard, members of the Rescue Aid Society. Jenny Foxworth & Oliver An 7-turned-8-year-old girl, the daughter of rich parents, and the owner of Oliver who is also part of the team. She is 7-years-old during her time in the club: Jr. Paternoster Gang and 8-years-old during Oliver & Company. Cody An 8-year-old boy. He is the son of an unnamed mother. Anne-Marie & Charlie A 7-year-old orphan girl. She is the adopted daughter of Harold and Kate and the best friend of Charlie, a talking dog who is also part of the club. Louie & Cecilia A pair of 7-year-old childhood sweethearts and friends of dinosaurs. David The 8-year-old son of an unnamed father and an unnamed stepmother. His real mother died. He has a baby sister. Robyn Starling & Tom & Jerry The 7-year-old daughter of Daddy Starling and a friend of Tom & Jerry who are also part of the club. Kika The younger sister of Beto and the daughter of Rosa. Zoé Zoé is the daughter of a police officer. Her father was murder by Victor Costa, so she lives with her mother, Jeanne. Nala The daughter of Sarafina, the older sister of Mheetu and the childhood best friend and love interest of Simba. Simba The son of Mufasa & Sarabi and the childhood best friend and love interest of Nala. Mheetu Nala's younger brother. Malka A young lion cub from another pride. He has a crush on Nala. Tojo Simba's friend. Tama Nala's friend. Kula Nala's friend. Chumvi Nala's friend. Kopa The eldest son of Simba & Nala. He is the oldest brother of Kiara & Kion. He has a crush on Vitani. Kiara The only daughter of Simba & Nala. She is the younger sister of Kopa and the older sister of Kion. She is the love interest of Kovu. Kion The youngest son and youngest cub of Simba & Nala. He is the youngest brother of Kopa & Kiara. Tiifu Kiara's friend. Zuri Kiara's friend. Fuli Kion's friend and love interest. A Cheetah. Jasiri Kion's friend. A Hyena. Vitani The love interest of Kopa. She is the older sister of Kovu. Kovu The love interest of Kiara. He is the younger brother of Vitani. Bambi The son of an unnamed mother and the Great Prince of the Forest. He is the best friend and love interest of Faline. Faline The daughter of Ena and the prettiest young doe in the forest. She is the love interest of Bambi. Ronno, Bambi's rival also has a crush on her and tries many attempts to get her away from Bambi. Geno & Gurri The twin son & daughter of Bambi & Faline. Geno is the oldest and Gurri is the youngest. Patch The son of Pongo & Perdita. Lucky The son of Pongo & Perdita. Rolly The son of Pongo & Perdita. Freckles The son of Pongo & Perdita. Pepper The son of Pongo & Perdita. Rover The son of Pongo & Perdita. Dipstick The son of Pongo & Perdita. Fidget The son of Pongo & Perdita. Whizzer The son of Pongo & Perdita. Jewel The daughter of Pongo & Perdita. Two-Tone The daughter of Pongo & Perdita. Cadpig The daughter of Pongo & Perdita. Penny The daughter of Pongo & Perdita and the youngest puppy in the litter. Little Dipper The son of Dipstick & Dottie. He is the oldest brother of Domino and Oddball. Domino The son of Dipstick & Dottie. He is the younger brother of Little Dipper and the older brother of Oddball. Oddball The only daughter and youngest puppy of Dipstick & Dottie. She is the youngest sister of Little Dipper and Domino. Toulouse The oldest son and kitten of Duchess. He is the oldest brother of Marie and Berlioz. Marie The only daughter of Duchess. She is the younger sister of Toulouse and the older sister of Berlioz. She is the love interest of Oliver, Jenny Foxworth's kitten. Berlioz The youngest son and kitten of Duchess. He is the youngest brother of Toulouse and Marie. Sis The oldest daughter of Mama Rabbit. She is the oldest sister of Skippy & Tagalong. Skippy The only son of Mama Rabbit. He is the younger brother of Sis and the older brother of Tagalong. Tagalong The 4-year-old daughter of Mama Rabbit. She is the youngest sister of Sis and Skippy. Olivia Flaversham The daughter and only child of Hiriam Flaversham. She is a friend of Basil. Dot The youngest daughter of the queen. She is the youngest sister of Atta. Scamp The son of Lady & The Tramp. Annette, Colette & Danielle The daughters of Lady & The Tramp and the sisters of Scamp. Wing Feather & Spearrow The younger brothers of Kaya. Nan Merriman The younger sister of Felicity Merriman. William Merriman The only brother of Felicity Merriman. Polly Merriman The youngest sister and sibling of Felicity Merriman. Peter Larson The younger brother of Lars & Kirsten Larson. Bretta Larson The youngest sister of Lars & Kirsten Larson. Anna The cousin of Kirsten. She is the younger sister of Lisbeth Larson. Esther Walker The youngest sister of Sam & Addy Walker. Bridget O'Malley The younger sister of Nellie O'Malley. Jenny O'Malley The youngest sister of Nellie O'Malley. Benny Rubin The youngest brother of Sadie, Sophie, Victor, and Rebecca Rubin. Brad McIntire The youngest brother of Jill, Brad, and Molly McIntire. Beverly Larkin The younger sister of Joan, Carolyn, and Maryellen Larkin and the older sister of Tom & Mikey Larkin. Tom Larkin The younger brother of Joan, Carolyn, Maryellen, and Beverly Larkin and the older brother of Mikey Larkin. Mikey Larkin Mikey Larkin is the youngest brother of Joan, Carolyn, Maryellen, Beverly, and Tom Larkin. Missy Ling The youngest sister of Andrew & Ivy Ling. Adam Fleming The younger and only brother of Nicki Fleming. He is the older brother of Becca and Kris. Emily Holland The youngest sister of Angela and Lanie Holland. Maisey & Mara Brooks The younger twin sisters of McKenna Brooks.